A Seaside Affair
by spades7717
Summary: Yuna’s engaged to be married, when she starts to fall for the man in the next room over in her hotel, will she continue along with her wedding plans? Or will she find herself giving it all up for the man next door?
1. My Bad

**A Seaside Affair-** Chapter1: My Bad

* * *

My newest story! Yay! As usual my goal is to strive for something different; something that has yet to be seen in fanfiction. So here it is: A Seaside Affair!

* * *

"Are you alright!" The brunette girl said as she leaned over the blonde guy who had been tackled to the ground. He looked up at her and she seemed to glow from the sun around her.

"An angel…" He whispered.

She giggled, "You must have hit you head harder than I thought." Out of no where his face was slobbered on from the side. She extended her hand and he grabbed it. She helped him to his feet, "Sorry about that."

"What happened?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his head and wiped off the side of his face.

"I was walking my dog and he pulled his leash out of my grip. He ran straight for you and tackled you to the ground. He must like you," She said as she bent down on one knee and scratched the gray dog behind the ear.

Tidus patted him on the head, "And what's your name?"

"His name's Kimahri."

"Kimahri, huh? Well that's an interesting name. My name's Tidus. Can you introduce me to your owner?"

The girl smiled, "My name's Yuna. Nice to meet you." She said as she stood up and shook hands with her new acquaintance.

"So are you staying at this hotel?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah, it's my first night. I'm here for the next week or two. You?"

"Yup. But I'm not sure how long I'm here for."

"Then I should be seeing you around here."

"Hopefully. Hey, did you want to go out for dinner later or something…"

"Well, I'm kind of busy." Yuna looked down at her watch, "Is it five at night already? I have to go! It was nice meeting you. Sorry again about my dog."

"No problem!" Tidus yelled as Yuna ran off down the path.

Yuna sprinted all the way back to her room and unlocked the door. She dropped her key down on the table and ran for the phone. She dialed the number and got nothing but the answering machine. She sighed, "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to try back later, wont I, Kimahri?" She patted his head and decided to unpack.

"Our first night here and you can't even behave for a walk. At least we met a new friend," Yuna smiled and placed a shirt on a hanger.

She walked out onto her balcony over looking the ocean. The sun was just about to set over the horizon, turning the sky into a wonderful hue of orange and pinks. She took in a deep breath as the wind blew through her hair, "I love the ocean. The smell, the beauty, the salty taste it emits into the air. Why couldn't I live here?"

Kimahri barked and continued to pant, "You're right Kimahri, soon this will all just become one big dream within my memories."

Yuna turned around as she heard a knock at the door, "Who is it?"

"Room Service!"

"But I didn't order any room service…" She headed to the door and opened it to reveal no one there, "Huh."

She looked down and saw a small tray of covered foods with a receipt on top, "Room 426…I get it! I'm room 425, the room service person must have mixed up the room numbers." Yuna picked up the foods and headed over to the next room over.

She knocked on the door, "Coming!" The voice on the other side of the door said.

The door opened, "Sorry to disturb you but…"

"Hey! You're that girl from this morning!" Yuna looked up and found that she was looking directly into the eyes of the guy she had met only an hour or two before. Her gaze followed downward to the floor and suddenly stopped when she noticed he was in nothing but his boxers.

Her face turned bright red, "I'm so sorry! This must be a bad time!" She put her hand over her eyes and quickly set the food on the ground. She turned around to head back to her room.

"Wait!" He shouted as he grabbed a robe from his bed and tied the strings around his waist, "This isn't a bad time at all." Yuna stopped and turned around still covering her eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry!"

"No, it's fine," Tidus touched the hands over Yuna's eyes and made her slowly uncover them, "See?" He smiled at her. Yuna's face turned a darker shade of red.

Yuna started to talk extremely fast, "I just came to deliver your food. They accidentally left it at my door in the room right next to yours and…"

"Look, it's fine, really. Just relax a little." Tidus said. Yuna took in a deep breath.

"How about this: I ordered too much food anyway, would you like to join me?" Tidus asked.

"Well…I…ummm…really shouldn't." Yuna said nervously.

"I'm serious, I'd love the company."

"No, I mean, I really shouldn't."

"And why is that?" Tidus asked as he folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Yuna lifted her hand to reveal a diamond on her ring finger, "I'm, a… engaged…" She said quietly.

Tidus's eyes widened and both his eyebrows lifted, "Oh…"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Yuna said as she quickly retracted her hand behind her back.

"I'm sure there's nothing against being friends, right? You can still come in and have a meal with a new acquaintance. I'm sure your fiancé wouldn't mind." Tidus said with a grin.

"Maybe another time." Yuna said nervously.

"Great! Meet me on the Terrace Grill tomorrow at noon!" Tidus said with a big, white smile, "I'll see you then, Yuna!" Tidus walked into his room and closed the door. Yuna couldn't do anything but move her mouth, with no sounds to accompany it. She returned to her room.

"What have I done?" Yuna asked as she sat down on her bed. Kimahri jumped on the bed and licked her on the face, "But you like him, don't you boy? So he can't be all that bad."

Yuna sat up and grabbed her sketch pad, "The whole reason of coming here was to enjoy my last few moments of peace and quiet. The wedding is in less than a month." Yuna proceeded to the balcony and took a seat in the chair and started to draw.

She heard the phone ring from the other room and rushed back inside, "That must be him now…"

* * *

So what do you guys think? Is it something I should continue writing? **REVIEW **and let me know. 


	2. The Terrace Grill

**A Seaside Affair- **Chapter 2: The Terrace Grill

* * *

I had the worse case of writer's block while attempting to write the chapter. But finally it just came to me and I started to write. It's also very difficult to write both Tease Me, Tease Me Not and this story as the two Yuna's are polar opposites. One's an outspokenslut and one's shy and timid. 

But, after much encouragement, I have produce Chapter 2! Enjoy.

* * *

Yuna awoke the next morning and gazed out her window and the seascape in front of her. She sighed. _What's the harm in just meeting with him for lunch? He can't be all that bad. But still…_

By the time she got dressed it was quarter till noon, "What do you think, Kimahri? Should I head down?" Kimahri barked at her to indicate a positive response.

Yuna closed the door behind her and left Kimahri to crew on his new bone-shaped squeaky toy. She headed down the stairs and past a maid that was in the process of cleaning the pathway.

The resort was on the water and consisted of three main buildings. The one containing the front desk, one near the pool and the one that was as close to the water as the hotel could allow, which was the Yuna had chosen. The Terrace Grill was a part of the hotel and was located near the front desk. Yuna held out an arm as a golf cart was buzzing by.

"To the front desk please," Yuna said shyly as she sat down in the back seat. The driver nodded and took off down the pathway. Before long Yuna had arrived at the main entrance doors, "Excuse me," Yuna said to the man who was opening the door for her, "but would you kindly point me in the direction of the 'Terrace Grill?"

"Of course Miss. If you walk along the building you should come to a small set of stairs and around the corner you should be able to spot the Terrace Grill. It should be right near the seaside path."

"Thank you." Yuna made her way around the corner to find herself looking at an outdoor restaurant. There were tables over looking the water, shaded from the sun by an umbrella. She approached the hostess. She was short and blonde and wearing tan pants with a 'Terrace Grill' symbol on the left side.

"Hello. How are you doing today?" the hostess asked with a smile.

"I'm fine thank you…umm…Emily," Yuna added on the end once she noticed her name tag, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Is it just you for lunch?"

"No, I'm suppose to be meeting someone here. He's blonde and kind of tall with blue eyes."

The hostess paused for a second thinking, "I'm sorry, no one like that had arrived yet. Would you like to wait for him here or would you like me to seat you and bring him to you when he arrives?"

"I guess I'll just wait for him at a table," Yuna said.

"Alright then," the hostess reached underneath her podium and grabbed two menus and two silverware wraps, "Follow me please." Yuna followed her to a small table at the end of the row by the water and sat down with her menu.

Yuna sat down and looked down at her watch: 12:25 p.m. "Hello, my name is Nathan. And I'll be your waiter today. Can I get you something to drink?" The waiter asked.

"I'll just have some water if you don't mind," Yuna said, "There is still some one coming so I wont be ordering until he gets here."

"Of course. I'll get you some water right away." He ran back off into the kitchen.

She sighed, _Maybe he just forgot…I should probably order seeing as though he might not be coming at all._

The waiter came back with a water in his hand and sat it down in front of her, "I'll come back in ten minutes to see if the rest of your party has arrived yet."

"Actually, I decided not to wait for him. I'll just order now." Yuna said quietly, "I'll have—"

Yuna was cut off by a familiar guy with blonde hair running up to the table.

"I slept in late. Hope you haven't ordered yet." Tidus said still out of breath.

"Hello sir. Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll just have a beer."

"Can I see your license, sir?" Tidus reached into his wallet and took out his driver's license.

The waiter looked down at it, "Everything seems to be in order. I'll be right out with your beer and be back to take your orders."

Tidus looked over at Yuna, "I forgot to set my alarm last night."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how old are you?" Yuna asked shyly.

"Twenty-two. I get the nasty drinking habit from my old man. Why how old are you?"

"Twenty-one. But I've never hadany alcohalbefore."

"Are you serious?" Tidus asked in shock, "Never?"

"Never."

"Wow. I've been drinking since I was fifteen."

Yuna gasped, "But isn't that illegal?" She said as quietly as she could.

"So?"

"Well…it's against the law."

"What's the problem with that?"

Yuna's eyes grew huge, "Breaking the law is… bad."

"Says who?"

"Well, people."

"People?" Tidus asked as he raised an eyebrow, "And why should I give a damn what anyone else thinks?"

Yuna didn't speak. She stayed quiet until Nathan returned with Tidus' drink, "So what can I get for you folks? We have great crab cakes and lobsters."

"I'll have the lobster with a side of clams."

"Alright, and how about you Miss?"

"I'll have the haddock."

"And it comes with a salad, what dressing would you like."

"It doesn't matter. What ever you suggest."

"I'll have a salad too. With ranch."

"Alright. I'll go put in your order and I'll bring out your salads in just a minute." Nathan took the menus and disappeared once again into the kitchen.

"So what do you have planned so far for your vacation," Tidus asked.

"I'm going on a whale watch tomorrow."

"Me too. I'm going on the Margaret Todd.

"Really?" Yuna said a little surprised, "I was suppose to go on that one but decided against it at the last minute."

"You should switch and go with me!" Tidus said.

"I don't think…"

"Oh come on! I'd like to have some company. I'm sure they'd let you switch ships if you just talked with them."

"I'm not sure. I really don't want to cause a fuss."

"Then I'll do it! I'll call them and tell them tonight."

"You really don't have to…"

"It's decided then! We'll go on the whale watch together tomorrow!"

Yuna gave up. She had just meet Tidus but for some reason she knew this was a battle she wasn't about to win. The waiter arrived with the salads and their meals, "Just tell me if there's anything else I can get you."

Nathan walked off and Yuna looked down at her plate about her second bite in she noticed something. Tidus looked over at her with a mouth full of lobster meat, "Is that a hair in your food." He reached across and pulled out a long black hair.

"Eww… I'll get the waiter."

"No, it's fine. I'm not hungry any more anyway."

Tidus had managed to get Nathan's attention and he came running over, "Yes sir?"

"There's a hair in her food."

"It's fine, really."

"I'm so sorry Madame. Let me get you a new one."

"Don't bother yourself. I'm not hungry."

"Then I'll just take it off your bill."

Yuna sighed. She hated confrontation.

"See Yuna? All fixed."

Before long Tidus finished eating and grabbed the bill before it hit the table and put down the tip.

They left the restaurant together and headed back down to their rooms, "Thank you for dinner." Yuna said quietly.

"Anytime. All I had to pay for was your water and a piece of blueberry pie that you ordered, so it wasn't a big deal or anything."

"Thank you all the same."

Tidus stayed silent (for once) until they reached their rooms, "I'll call the whale watching people tonight and I'll meet you right back here at around two. Night Yuna!"

"Goodnight." Yuna said under her breath as she entered her room.

Kimahri was chasing his tail in circles, "Hey boy! Wanna go for a walk?"

He immediately stopped and barked. Yuna hooked the leash to his collar, "No running off this time!" But before she could leave the phone rang.

Yuna ran to the phone and picked it up, "Hello?"

"How you doing, hun?"

"Shuyin!"

"Glad to know you haven't forgotten your fiancé while you've been all alone up there. What have you been doing?"

Yuna thought about telling him about Tidus but decided against it, "Nothing really…"

"Well I was just checking in."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Yuna hung up the phone and sighed, "Alright Kimahri. Let's go for that walk."

* * *

And so it is discovered that Shuyin is Yuna's fiance (not Seymour). But do not fear fans of Shuyin/Lenne romance! This is a Yuna/Tidus romance and it shall stay one. I'm off to go write Chapter 3 and Chapter 16 of Tease Me, Tease Me Not! Until next time...

By the way, I put myself in this chapter. Hehe... Any guesses on who I am? And don't forget to **REVIEW!**


End file.
